


The Beginning of the End

by KyGrace



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: #Drama, #Highschool, #romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyGrace/pseuds/KyGrace
Summary: The gang in high school before the tragedy took place
Relationships: Aes Williams/Grayson Tanner, Grace Livington/Alexander Neverest, Grace Livington/Christopher Neverest, Samantha Autumn/Jackson Blister





	The Beginning of the End

Hello guys :)

I just wanted to clear some things up, that this fic is in the same universe as **‘Blood, Sweat, and Tears’.** **  
**

This takes place before the events of BS&T, and follows the gang in high school :)

I might not post on this work until I get to a certain point in BS&T, I just wanted to go ahead and make this work established for when I do start posting on it.

Either way I’m excited for whats to come for this fic and BS&T, and I hope you guys are excited as well :)

Have a great day/night!


End file.
